


Fred Weasley x Reader- Unforgivable Love

by freddahling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddahling/pseuds/freddahling
Summary: It is Y/N' Lupin’s sixth year at Hogwarts, and she is faced with many challenges, one known as Delores Umbridge. She had just come back from her very long break that took place after the death of her best friend, Cedric Diggory. She figured that it was about time to get back because of how much she missed everyone. She has an extremely strong connection with her parents and Uncle Sirius. She, like her father, decided to help teach what Umbridge chose not to. She and Harry as a team become the best way for these kids to learn what they haven’t been taught. Fred and Y/N’s relationship is just as strong as the one her and her parents share. They are each other’s strength and motivation. This story continues through her 7th year and through the Battle of Hogwarts. You will find some letters or notes that the characters that you can identify by their italicized text. Enjoy!!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry Potter Stories





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be versions points of view of all of the characters in my story, so be mindful of that as to not get too confused. I do not own any of the characters except the ones I originally created!! I also only own my original scenes and dialogue I obviously do not own the dialogue and scenes that were in the movies/books. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE

A/N: YALL THIS STORY STARTS OFF SLOW AS HELLL BUT TRUST THE PROCESS! I promise it is worth it :) Also- I do not own any of the characters or storylines except for the ones I obviously made up for example, the main character, Konan, Anabeth, and Rose and the added scenes. (I won't spoil)

NARRATOR:   
It was your sixth year at Hogwarts. (One year older than Harry, Hermione, and Ron, but set in OOTP) You were the most excited you have ever been to go back to school because of how long it had been since you saw everyone. After the Triwizard Tournament, everyone had gone back to school for the rest of the semester, even with Cedric's death. He was your best friend, the same house, same half-blood upbringing, it was like you two were long-lost siblings. You didn't handle his death well... you took the rest of the semester off and rarely returned a letter from anyone unless it was Hermione. She was the only one that could remotely help, she had been your best friend since her first year and you two were inseparable. 

You, Harry and Ron became close when Hermione became close with them as well. They slowly became great pals of yours. Then your friend group started to expand every further. Ginny and the twins became acquainted with you in your third year, and then Neville.   
•••

(Fast forward to a week and a half before school started) 

Your father and mother were rushing around the house trying to find your trunk for school while you were occupied with trying to find your owl, Konan.

"Mum? Did you send a letter last night?" I yell from my room 

"No darling, I think your father sent one to Sirius, Konan should be back in a bit." my mum yells back to me.

"Thank you!" 

"Found it!" my dad yells from the attic. 

My mom and I run to the ladder that leads up to the attic and I see my father with my trunk. he hands it down to me and my mom and we step back so he can climb down. 

"Thanks dad." I smile at him and he smiles back. "So, you sent Konan to Uncle Sirius?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. Harry got into a bit of trouble with the ministry, we've got to go Grimmauld before you head back to school." 

“Okay, I'll go pack." I tell them as I start towards my room. 

I walk up to my room and pack my Hufflepuff robes, extra clothes, books, and my journal. I changed into dark-charcoal-grey, jeans, and a light blue shirt and a pair of white trainers. I walked downstairs, and put Cedric’s quidditch jumper on and saw that Konan just arrived. 

"Hi KoKo, long journey bud?" I ask while petting the top of his head.

Konan leaned into my hand and I pick him up. He always gets treated like a baby with me, my parents think he's the most spoiled owl in the world. They're probably right, but I can't help it. He's the cutest little guy. 

I motion for him to get back to his cage and lock the latch. 

“Sweetie, it's only for a few days alright... I promise she'll make it to the train with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione." I hear my dad saying to my mom. 

"Remus, we can't be putting her in danger of the muggles seeing her." she says back. 

I run to the kitchen. I look at my parents and flash a hopeful smile. "I get to go with you to get Potter, mum?”

"Well I looks that way darling." she says back in a tone of slight disappointment.

My father gives her a reassuring look and kisses her forehead. My mum takes my hand and we head to the living room. My father picks Konan and my trunk up and we go to our fire place. I take a pinch of floo powder out of the candy dish we had on the mantle. 

"12 Grimmauld Place." I chant before throwing the floo power down. And just like that, I am at Grimmauld.

• • •

Hi, y'all, sorry this chapter is super short, but I promise there are many longer ones to come. I know this won't be completely accurate, but it is a fan fiction, and my first published story so far, so don't be too critical. 

Love you all❤️


	2. Hello Darling

(Before reading note: if you want to get the full effect of this story you should play the playlist on Spotify called, 🍂Running around and falling in love in the halls of Hogwarts with Fred Weasley🍂, it's literally my favorite playlist right now) 

Y/N's POV: 

I appeared in Sirius' house. I stepped away from the from the fireplace that I appeared in. I brush off the soot and ash that was on my tee and waited for my mother and father. 

"Uncle Sirius?" I call out. "Hello?" I call again 

No answer. I turn back around to the sound of the unmistakable whistle of apparition. I look back to find my mom standing in the fireplace. Her bright purple hair now covered in grey ash fell to her shoulders as she landed on the brick floor under the chimney. I walked over to her to help her get the ash out of her hair. 

"Thank you sweetheart." she smiles warmly and steps away from the fireplace. "Where's Sirius?" she asks me with a slightly raised brow. 

I shrug my shoulders. The whistling comes from the fireplace again and I turn around to see my dad with Konan and my trunk. I take the cage and trunk from him. 

"That owl wouldn't stop screeching when I grabbed the floo powder!" My father exclaims. 

I giggle. 

"Yea, he doesn't take apparition and disapparition very well." I note

"Where's Sirius? He said he'd be here waiting for us." 

My mother and I shrug our shoulders and look around the living room. Did he leave a note that we didn't see? Nothing. I walked to the kitchen and saw his house elf, Kreacher. He was running around trying to catch a mouse. 

"Hello Kreacher, can I help you out?" I ask with a smile. 

He jumps and looks back with his wand drawn. I take a step back with my hands up. 

"Oh. Miss Lupin, Kreature is sorry for startling you." His low, crackly voice says. 

"It's alright, have you seen Sirius? We thought he would be here waiting for us." 

"Master Black is upstairs. Master has set up headquarters for the Order and has told me to not give further details." He says. 

"Thank you Kreature." I smile and run to the living room to find my parents. 

"Kreature says he is upstairs setting up for the Order." I inform them. 

We walk up a flight of stairs and search through the rooms. We call out for him. I try to listen for even a rustle, but I heard nothing. I run further down the hall and start to hear whispers. I knock on the door. 

"Uncle Sirius?" I call. 

The door opens immediately and I see my dad's dear friend with a huge smile. Behind Sirius, I see two other members of the order seated at a long table across from the door. Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. 

"Y/N dear! How lovely it is to see you!" He says pulling me in for a hug. 

I set my trunk and owl down to engage, "Hi Uncle Sirius, how have you been?" I ask while hugging him back tightly. 

He explains how busy he's been with the Order these past few days and he tells me that the Weasleys should all be here soon. I immediately get super excited because that means Hermione should be with them. 

"Do they know I will be here?" I ask in excitement. 

"I kept that bit a secret." He says, "Where might those parents of yours be?" 

"Right," I nod my head and lean over the railing, "Mum, Dad, I found Sirius!" 

I hear their footsteps walking down the hall in perfect unison and Sirius greets my mum with a hug and then my dad as well. 

"Y/N? Why are your eyes so blue?" My mum asks. 

"Blue?" Sirius asks, "Your eyes turn blue?" He whips his head around and gives my eyes a look and raises a brow. "How in the world does that happen?" 

"Well, you know my mum's hair turns bright orange when she's upset, right?" 

He nods.

"It kind of developed over my summer holiday. Like how mum'w hair turns color, I can do that too, but with my eyes. Although, they have a wider variety of colors. Blue is obviously excited, orange is mad, so... keep your distance, golden is happy, brown is neutral or bored, and grey is sad." 

"How marvelous..." 

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why your eyes are blue darling." My mum adds. 

"The Weasleys are going to be here any moment and that means Hermione will be with them!" I say with the biggest smile and surely my eyes are electric blue right now. 

My parents and Sirius giggle at my excitement. 

"Where will all of our rooms be Uncle Sirius?" I ask curiously while picking my trunk and Konan back up. 

"Top floor, last door to the left, it connects to the room at the end of the hall, so you will all have enough space." He says with a smile. 

I run upstairs and enter the room and marvel at the size. I lay my trunk on the bed and bring Konan to the windowsill where he can have a view of everything. 

"There you are KoKo, a nice view of London." I smile and take him out of his cage and put him on the headboard of my claimed bed. 

He quietly squawks which tells me that he's hungry, I open the window for him to roam free. 

"Be back soon Ko, the others will be here in a bit." I call to him as he leaves the room. 

I finish unpacking and hear more whistles coming from downstairs and then I hear Molly's voice. 

They're here!

I run to the end of the hall to see if I can catch a glimpse of anyone. I look down to see if they are on lower floors. I saw Hermione immediately. 

"Ms. Granger don't you look lovely..." I start before she drops her bags, and almost Crookshanks too, she smiles and runs up to me. 

"Y/N!" She hugs me as tightly as she could and then steps back and punches my arm. 

"You didn't return my last letter!" She scolds.

"Yea, well she never returned a single one of mine!" Ginny calls up. 

Ron and the twins add an agreeing, Yea. 

"I'm sorry you guys! But now it's better because we can actually talk in person... right?" I say trying to convince them to forgive me. 

"True." Ginny calls. 

She runs up here as well and gives me a big hug. The boys follow her and hug me as well. 

I smile at them all and lead them to the rooms that we will be in. 

"Have you heard anything about Harry?" Ginny asks concerned. 

I shake my head, "Sorry Gin, but my mother and I are going to get him with a few other members of the Order." I smile trying to reassure her. 

"You're going to rescue Harry?" Fred asks 

I nod my head.

Fred and George exchange a glance and utter, "Wicked." 

Everyone settles in and we continue to talk about Harry and everything that happened with the dementors. Everyone wanted to know why the dementore were even present around a muggle. After a while we start to smell supper. 

"Kids, come eat!" My mum calls. 

NARRATOR: 

The kids all made their way downstairs to eat supper and the adults started planning Harry's rescue of the sort. No one knew how to go about it other than having to break into the Dursley's house. Mad-Eye suggested just apparition, but everyone knew that it may be too risky because not everyone could handle it. 

The ideas kept floating around and the rest of dinner was a hum in the kids' ears. Molly sent all of the kids except Y/N up to the rooms because they had some fine details to adjust. How was Harry going to be rescued? How is everyone going to get back without being caught? 

Around an hour later Y/N was sent upstairs to change. 

Y/N'S POV:

"Boys, out." I say. 

The boys all stumbled to the next room and I changed quickly into a dark jacket, tighter black jeans, and heeled boots. I just wanted to add to the spy aesthetic. 

"Y/N, promise me if there's any danger you and Harry get away as fast as possible. Don't let your hot-headedness get in the way of your decision making." Hermione instructs. 

"Alright, I promise." I roll my eyes. 

Something started tapping on the window. I walked over to see Konan and I let him in. 

"KoKo!" Ginny calls "Awe I've missed you buddy." 

Ginny was a sucker for my owl as much as I was. Hermione, not so much. 

I gave Konan's head a pet and started for the door. The girls followed me out, Ginny had Konan on her shoulder and Hermione was trailing closely and nervously behind me. I go to knock on the boys' door. Ron opens it.

"We're going to head out soon." I inform him. 

"Alright, George, Fred, come on." 

We all walk down together and meet my mother, Mad-eye, and Kingsley. The group had decided to apparate onto Privet drive and use the unlocking charm to get into the house and Harry's room if Vernon decided to keep him in there, which he most likely would. Once we gathered Harry, we would ride back to Sirius' house and discuss further plans about Harry's trial. 

Before I go outside to disapparate to join the rest of the adults, Fred pulls me aside. 

"Hello Weasley." I say with a small smirk. 

"Hello darling." he says back in an almost teasing tone. 

I feel my cheeks grow warm. 

"Promise me you'll be safe?"

"Since when does this worry you so much? You used to have faith in me Freddie." I joke while nervously picking at my nails. 

He looks down to see my nervous habit, smiles, and separate my hands with his.

"Oh I have faith in you, I just don't have faith that You Know Who will keep his distance." 

"That's very sweet Freddie bu-"

"Y/N!" Mad-Eye calls with a grumpy voice which makes me slightly jump. 

I can hear the leather of his jacket being hit followed by my mother's voice.

"Watch your tone with my daughter Mad-Eye."

Fred lets out a low laugh and I giggle with him. 

"I promise, I will be fine." I reach up and give him a friendly kiss on the cheek to say thank you. 

I joined my mother outside and our voices were swallowed by the whistles of apparition.


	3. Escape

FRED'S POV: 

I was shocked at the kiss, she has never expressed anything of that sort onto anyone except Cedric. We all knew how she felt about him, so what does that mean? I'm overthinking this aren't I? Probably... 

"Freddie?" Ginny calls.

I hum in reply. 

"You're staring at the door..." she retorts. She walks over to me and puts a caring hand on my shoulder. 

I realize that I was still looking at the door as if Y/N would be coming back soon. I looked away and looked down at my little sister and replied with a slightly embarrassed 'Right...'

She laughs and makes her way upstairs. I follow her with the unsettling feeling that something may happen to someone... That someone being Y/N. She'll be alright I assure myself.

Y/N'S POV:

When we appeared on Privet Drive, I looked over to find my mother walking over to me and she grabbed my hand immediately. 

"Stay close to me darling. I'm terribly nervous." She gripped my hand tighter and I give her an assuring pat on the back and a quick hug. 

"In and out. Right?" I smile which seemed to reassure her a little bit. 

"Right"

We unlocked the Dursley's door and walked into the foyer. It was dead silent with the exception of the heater kicking on. We cautiously walked in. I looked around at the unfamiliar place, I heard steps and we immediately started to retreat back to the door. A voice I can only assume was Vernon's hollered at— who I think had to be — Harry in a booming and inaudible voice. 

We started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs and ran to the side of the house in order not to be seen. I looked around the corner and saw a large man and a smaller black-haired woman assisting a large boy about Harry's age into a small, grey car. 

"Vernon! What about Harry?" The black-haired lady said in an almost concerned voice. She looked as if she had caught herself being nice and plastered on a cold and intimidating look. "Shouldn't he come with?"

"He is the reason we are doing this Petunia!" Vernon says back in a harsh tone. She flinched at his tone. 

I sort of felt bad for her, I am sure she didn't have it as bad as Harry here, but she doesn't seem nearly as happy as Harry is. Harry has a home away from this place. She didn't. 

When the grey car drove out of Privet Drive I looked and made sure the coast was clear to move. I unlocked the front door and headed into the foyer with everyone following me, I hear Hedwig's squawks and followed the noise up to a room on the next floor. My mum got in from of me and unlocked the door. I was eventually pushed all the way to the back of the crowd and waited for Harry. 

I shoved my way back up just after Mad-eye explained what we were all doing here and I smiled at him when he saw me. 

"Y/N!" Harry said with a big grin. I made my way into his room and gave him a hug causing him to stumble back a bit. 

"Sorry, that was a little aggressive." I giggle and take a step back. My mum motions for us to leave. 

We all gathered downstairs in the foyer and started outside again, and Harry starts questioning what we will be doing. My mum gladly answers his question. 

"Don't worry Harry, we'll explain everything when we get back to head quarters." she says with a smile. 

"Not here, Nymphadora." Mad-eye retorts. I look at him and then to my mother with wide eyes and I get second hand embarrassment for Mad-eye. He just crossed a line with that. She hates her name... Not even my father is allowed to call her that. 

"Don't call me Nymphadora." My mum says back in a louder voice. Her hair turns bright orange, and her face, pink with anger. I take Mad-eye's place and bring Harry with me. We summon our broomsticks and are on a clear path straight home. Harry and I have to share a broom which caused my mother to worry a bit. She couldn't protect me if something were to happen and that killed her. 

"I'll be alright mum, I'll see you there!" I call to her before taking off on the broom with Harry. He guided it while I was holding on to him on the back of the broom. 

When we were about a mile from Privet Drive we heard wind whistling and it wasn't just the wind passing us because of how fast we were going, this felt dangerous and left me and Harry both uneasy. I looked around and pulled my wand out of my coat pocket. I kept a look out for absolutely anything I could see. I didn't see my mum, Mad-eye, or anyone else from the Order. As the whistling grew closer, the uneasy feeling only grew. I couldn't help but acknowledge the thought that had been going around in my head for the past few hours. Freddie was right not to trust the Dark Lord's timing. Anyone sane was right not to trust him. We could die. 

Just as the thought finally surfaced, a black whispy figure appeared in front of Harry and I. I let out a panicked yelp and Harry maneuvered the broom out of the way of the shadowy figure. I quickly moved my grip onto him as he began to steer more recklessly home. Then, another shadowy figure presented itself to us, and another, and another. Soon there was nearly twenty of them all around Harry and I. One came deathly close to me and I started to feel faint. It kept getting closer and closer until... 

I blacked out.

And I was falling  
I felt a pull towards the ground, but I couldn't stop it. I was far from the cloud level we were at only 5 seconds ago. I heard more wind and this time it was because of how fast I was moving— well falling. 

Then, everything went quiet. 

NARRATOR'S POV:

"Aresto Momentum!" Harry's voice yelled while he was nearing closer to the ground on his broom. He managed to conjure his Patronus to fend off the dementors that had attacked Y/N. The girl's body slowed at the hit of the spell and he made his way down to bring her back onto the broom and carry her back home. Her mother will be furious, not just about the dementors, but with herself. 

Harry picked Y/N up and mounted the broomstick and off they went. He was cautious the whole way there and kept looking down to check on her every now and then to make sure she hadn't woken up. His best friend lay unconscious in his arms and he couldn't do anything to help her. This was frustrating for Harry, he wished he had stayed lower to the ground like everyone else did. 

• • •

Everyone except for Harry and Y/N had arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Tonks was beside herself in panic. Lupin and Sirius were attempting to calm her down and it only made her worry more. They stepped away in defeat and Molly walked to her and gave her a hug and told her that Y/N was in good hands. Tonks hugged her back and let out a relieved sigh. 

"Did we not say that?" Sirius whispered to his friend. 

"I thought we did..." Lupin replied. 

The two chuckled and Molly gave Tonks one last squeeze of reassurance and left her to go back to her husband. 

Remus brought Tonks into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Just then the kids ran downstairs and searched the room for Harry and Y/N. Everyone looked at Y/N's parents in panic. 

"Where is Y/N?" Fred asked eventually. 

"And Harry?" Ginny added hurriedly. 

This just made Tonks nervous again. She buried her face in Remus' chest and he hugged her tightly. 

"They left a little later than the rest just in order to not draw too much attention to the rest." Lupin assured them with a warm smile. "Don't worry about them." 

A yell came from outside the house. Everyone shot a look to Remus and Tonks and the parents looked at each other in terror, nearly sending Tonks into tears. 

Fred was the first one out the door. 

"It's Y/N and Harry!" his panicked voice called. He ran to the two and saw that Y/N wasn't conscious.

Remus and Tonks made their way to their daughter and knelt down in front of her. Tonks took the girl into her arms and rocked her. She kissed the top of her head just happy that she was alive. Remus took his child's hand and squeezed it. Harry looked at the parents with a guilty look and apologized about how infinitely sorry he was.

"I am so sorry. I wish I knew that the dementors would be up there. It didn't cross my mind!" He says in a rushed tone. 

"Dementors?" Tonks said as her hair grew fiery orange again. 

Remus grew wide-eyed and his ears turned red with anger. This was the second attack the dementors had near or in the presence of muggles. This time was especially personal because his daughter's life was on the line. 

Hermione ran to her best friend in tears. 

"She'll be okay. Right?" She looked at the parents of her friend in panic, she was the closest with Lupin and Tonks and she knew they would give her the news straight if there was any news to tell. 

"This is just like when Harry was attacked. Nothing to worry about Hermione." Remus assured the girl. 

She nodded her head while wiping tears away and smiling at her best friend's state of peace. Although she was just nearly killed, she looked serene and calm. She would hate all of this fuss, but Hermione knew she was worth it. 

Hermione looked back to see Fred's face twisted with anger much like Tonks' face had been. He seemed to have calmed down a little when he heard she would be okay, but he couldn't stand seeing Y/N in such a vulnerable way. He looked at George and walked back in. George followed. 

Remus picked his daughter up and brought her to the living room couch. After a minute or two her eyes started to flutter open and she saw everyone in the house standing over her. 

"What are you all doing standing over me?" She asks in a flustered tone.

Her mum smiled and gave her a hug. "Oh, darling I am so glad you are alright." 

Y/N hugged her mother back and giggled. "What happened? What was that thing?" Everyone shared a blank look and Y/N just looked at them confused. "Anyone? Hermione, I know you'll tell me... what was it?" 

"Do you remember my third year when I first met your dad? You were with Cedric in the cart next to us." She started. 

I nod and remember how cold it got. "Yea, and the windows frosted over... it was a dementor right?" Y/N remembers. 

"Right, that's what you and Harry saw on the way here." Remus says. 

"And that's why you fainted." Harry adds. "It happened to me too. Then your father fended them off."

Y/N starts to stand up but gets really light-headed. Ron was behind her and helped steady her. "You alright there wobbles?" He chuckles. 

"Thanks Weasley." She smiles. "Hey, speaking of Weasley, where are Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum?" Ron points at the stairs and Y/N gives him a confused look. "They didn't come down when I got here?" She looked sort of sad that the twins didn't come down to see her. 

"Oh, we did, but Fred here couldn't bare to see you unconscious." George says to everyone's surprise. "Made him a little queasy." George rubbed his stomach in mockery of Fred's sudden change in mood at Y/N's unconscious state. 

Y/N smiled at George's comment and looked behind him for Fred. George walked down to give Y/N a hug because he was happy she was ok, and then whispered to her, "He's in our room... go check on him."

She smiles and excuses herself to go check on Fred. When she reaches the top of the stairs, Fred was walking out of the room with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. She looked at him solemnly and walked over to where he stood.

Y/N'S POV: 

"What's wrong? Why were you crying Freddie?" I say looking up at him and wiping a stray tear off of his face. 

He ignores the question and brings me into a hug and kisses the top of my head lightly. I smile into his chest and hug him back. I'm sure he didn't plan on seeing me laying unconscious outside, but I just think he hated that he was right about me possibly getting hurt. 

"I hate being right..." he mutters into my hair. I giggled and looked up at him. 

"Don't lie to yourself, you love it..." I tease. "Well, considering the circumstances maybe this time wasn't the best time to be right..." I break away from the hug to look at him. 

He rolls his eyes. "Well, darling... I'm just glad you're alright now." 

"Me too." I agree pulling myself back into his arms. 

A/N: Hey guys, this was a super long chapter compared to the first two, and I hope you're enjoying it.  
🤍 love ya!


	4. Trial

A/N: Hey guys, prepare for a long chapter. I am super excited to be sharing this story with you, this chapter will introduce one of the letters between Fred and Y/N.

Y/N'S POV: 

The next morning I woke up to Konan pecking at my head. I started to sit up and shoo him away to his cage before sitting up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I was a little disoriented and didn't know where I was at first, but then I came to and realized I was at Grimmauld. 

I searched around the room to see if everyone else was still in bed, but they must have been downstairs already. I took Konan down with me to find everyone seated in the living room. Fred was first to greet me with a smile and a groggy good morning. I smiled back and said, "Morning, Freddie." 

"Y/N, darling, how are you feeling." My mother walked over and pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. I went in to her arms in surprise and hugged back. 

"I'm fine Mum, no need to worry." 

"Dora, you should stop worrying so much, your hair might start falling out if you're not careful." Sirius calls to her with a cup of coffee in his hands and laughed to himself. 

My mum glared at him and rolled her eyes. "Shut it Sirius, or I might hex the hair right off of you."

He took a sip of his coffee to cover for his triumphant grin. 

• • •

Harry's trial was approaching and we were all packing back up to be ready to go on the Hogwarts Express. I was just about to finish sorting out the beds of the girls' room when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called to whoever was behind the door. 

I looked back to find Fred. He was clad in a dress top that we wore under our robes and his Gryffindor tie, and black slacks. I smiled at him and he walked over to me. 

"What's up Weasley?" I say turning back around as I grew flustered from seeing him. This was a strange feeling, I usual don't get flustered around friends. I returned to fixing the sheets and he started to speak. 

"I'm terribly sorry about running off last night." I look back at him and there was a flooding look of guilt that grazed his face before he forced a smile as to not make me feel guilty as well. "I feel like it was sort of selfish..." 

"I was knocked out... I wouldn't have known that you left if no one told me." I rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder and quickly removed it. "Erm, sorry about that." I laugh nervously and pick my trunk up. Konan had gone to send a letter to Hermione's parents, so he will be there waiting for me at Hogwarts. Fred took the empty cage and we walked out of the room together. 

"Hurry up slow-pokes! You're moving slower than Ronald in the morning!" Hermione yells to us. 

"Not true!" Ron yells back from the kitchen- who was surely looking for a snack for the road. 

We laugh and all go towards the chimney where we planned on using floo powder again to get to Hogsmeade to kill time while Harry's disciplinary hearing was going on. We said our good-byes and hugged Harry, Sirius and my father. Before I knew it, I was in Hogsmeade. 

• • •LETTER• • • 

Freddie, 

I am not one to be too in tune with my emotions as you know. I haven't felt the need to surface anything other than joy and sadness because that is all I knew how to do after Cedric died. This black and white world blinded me of many things. One of which was you. I regret every minute of not showing anything. But, it led me to you. 

That's all that matters after all, right? 

I haven't put much thought into life after Hogwarts, again, I never felt the need to think about it. Nothing is for certain, but you make it seem like anything and everything is right. I am not familiar with that sense of security, it quite frankly scares me still. Thank you for scaring me into this world full of broadness and color. I am eternally grateful for it all. 

Love, Y/N. 

• • •

Y/N'S POV:

There was nothing as exhilarating as the train ride to Hogwarts, especially this year. I haven't seen the school in ages and I felt like my home was pulling me in. The familiar scent of the sweets on the trolly, the soft sound the footsteps made on the carpet of the carts, and even the loud chatter of all of the students warmed my face with a nostalgic smile. It was a nice feeling, a peaceful one. There is nothing in this world that makes me happier than going to Hogwarts. 

As I was walking to the cart Fred and George were in, I spotted Cho and a few of her friends staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and sent a condescending look their way. "Can I help you? You look like you have seen a bloody ghost." I say to them, much to their surprise. 

A girl with auburn hair widened her eyes and her voice boomed through the train hall, "You're really going to mention ghosts near Cho? Have you any clue what she has-" I cut her of before she could finish the sentence. 

"How about you stop while you're ahead darling." I hiss, "Have I any clue what she has been through? Have you forgotten what I have been through, or are you just that thick headed? Cedric had been my best friend since my first year. They went to the Yule Ball together and I was the one that slowly watched my best friend drift away from me. So for you to be concerned for your friend's feelings is sweet and all, but you have no place in saying who gets to talk. I should be off crying about this, but I'm not. I have shed my tears. I reckon it's about time you learned to keep your mouth shut before someone has to embarrass you in front of the entire school again, you-" now it was me who was being cut off. I felt a hand take mine and soft voice behind me told me to follow them. 

"Darling, we'd better go to our cart." Fred says to me. 

By this time my entire body was shaking in anger. I look around to see everyone staring at me and Cho's group. 

"Not one stutter in that entire monologue." Seamus points out. 

"What's up with her eyes?" Pansy says in near disgust. 

"Shove off Parkinson." Fred mutters while we walk past her. I ran into her shoulder making her stumble back and smile to myself. 

When we get back to the cart, George is waiting for us. Fred lets go of my hand and makes sure I am seated comfortably. 

"My eyes are orange aren't they?" 

"Extremely." The twins say.

I nod and look down. "Sorry, that happens when I'm angry." 

"Are you kidding? It's wicked!" George reassures me. 

"Really?" 

"Really. I'm sure Pansy is just jealous she doesn't have magic, rainbow eyes." Fred says with his arms crossed and his nose stuck up in mockery of Pansy. 

I laugh at his gestures and feel myself starting to calm down. The heat in my ears started to leave, and the shaking stopped. 

There wasn't much more said on the way to our first stop. Just a few looks exchanged between Freddie and I, chatter from outside, and the sweets trolly lady occasionally stopping by. I spent most of the ride watching the trees and hills go by, but then when my eyes grew tired and dizzy, I eventually started to doze off. Fred took his jumper from Molly out of his trunk and gave it to me for a pillow. I fell asleep with the comforting smell of marshmallows and fire wood to soothe me further. 

• • •

Y/N'S POV:

"Y/N... Y/N, wake up, we're at our stop." Fred shook me awake and my eyes slowly opened. He smiled and offered his hand to help me up. "I hope my jumper was a good enough pillow for you." 

"Oh, yea, it was. Thank you for letting me borrow it." I picked it up, folded it, and gave it back to him. 

"No, you keep it. It seemed to me that you liked using it." He elbowed me softly. 

I blush and shake my head. We gathered our things and made our way to the exit. I hadn't seen Hermione, Harry, or Ron the entire time. I looked around and finally caught a glimpse of them. Fred and I made our way over to them through the crowd of people walking the opposite direction. 

"Y/N!" Hermione said while walking over to me hurriedly. "We heard what happened between you and Marietta. Are you alright?" 

I reassure my worried friend and tell her it wasn't that big of a deal. 

"She handled it quite well," Fred says as Hermione laughed in shock, "considering how angry she could have been."

"Handled it well?" Hermione says in confusion.

"Gee, thanks Hermione." I roll my eyes.

"Y/N, I know you, and you don't tend to 'take things well' when you're upset. Especially when it's about someone close to you. Remember when Crabbe called me a mudblood? Yea, he ended up in the hospital with a busted lip." 

"Have you met my mother? She nearly took Mad-eye's head off for calling her by her full name..." I point out and laugh.

"She's got a point, Tonks is terrifying when she's angry, so is Y/N." Ron agreed.

"The hair and eye changing color thing doesn't really help either." Fred adds. 

"Tonks' eyes change color? I thought it was just her hair." Ron asks curiously.

"No thick-head, Y/N's do." 

"Oh..."

A voice called for Fred behind us, we all looked back to see Lee Jordan motioning for Fred to come with him. Fred nodded back and held up a finger to tell him he'll be there in a minute. 

"I've got to go with George and Lee on the carriage ride to school. I'll see you guys later." Fred says as he runs off with his trunk over to his friend and brother. 

"Did he say carriage?" I ask.

Harry shrugs his shoulders and picks his bag up to start walking the direction everyone else was going, Ron, Hermione, and I all pick our things up and catch up to him. We see carriages being brought away towards to school by these horse like things, the one in front of us had Cho and her entourage in it, I shot them a glare and we wait find the next open carriage. 

"Hi guys." Neville says holding a Mimbulus Mimbletonia in one arm and carrying a bag in another. 

"Hey, Neville." We say together. 

Harry and I feel a breath on our necks and we turn around to find one of the horse creatures staring at us. I am immediately intimidated by it, but Harry looks at it in wonder. 

"What is it?" I ask quietly. 

"What's what?" Ron asks looking around for what Harry and I are staring at.

"That. Pulling the carriage." Harry answers immediately. 

"Nothing is pulling the carriage, guys." Hermione insists. "It's pulling itself like always." 

I walk by it, still observing it, Harry too, and we all go to the back to find a blonde haired girl reading something which seems to be upside down.

"You're not going mad," she says in a cheery voice, "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am." The magazine that was once covering her face was now down and we could see her platinum blonde hair, covering her rosy cheeks and shoulders. She was quite sprite-looking. 

We all climb up and sit down in the carriage, Ron and I next to the blonde-haired girl, and Harry, Hermione, and Neville on the bench across from us. 

"Everyone this is Loony Love..." Hermione widens her eyes as she catches herself saying the girl's name wrong, "Luna Lovegood." she finishes properly, this time. 

Silence breaks out on the carriage and I look to my left at Luna who had a meek smile on her face as she scanned everyone else's face. "What an interesting necklace." I say smiling back at her. 

"It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the Nargles." She fidgets with the charm and leans in as if she's insisting on what she is saying is true. 

Ron and Harry exchange confused looks while Hermione, Neville and I sit uncomfortably in our seats as Luna goes back to twiddling with her charm.

"Hungry. I hope there's pudding." her soft voice says before we start making our way to Hogwarts. 

"What's a Nargle?" I hear Ron asking Hermione. 

"No idea." Hermione whispers back. 

I giggle to myself and start to fidget with one of the sleeves of Fred's jumper. 

"Y/N, where did you get that? Isn't that Fred's sweater?" Ron points out as I fold the sweater out of boredom. 

"Erm, yea. He gave it to me to use as a pillow because I fell asleep on the train. He said I could keep it... borrow it rather." I explain. 

"It sounds like he fancies you." Luna says while reading her book. 

My eyes widen and my face grows hot, I turn around and try to avoid eye contact with Hermione because I knew she would be staring me down by the time I looked back over there. I cleared my throat and looked over to see all eyes on me and I smiled sheepishly at everyone. I look away and just gaze at the stars for a few minutes. 

"You can stop staring now... It's been like three minutes." I say to them when I look back over. "Are you really going to believe someone who is talking about, what was it marbles?"

"Nargles." Luna corrected.

"Nargles... yea." I say nodding my head and pursing my lips. "You are? Okay." 

"Hey, we're here!" Neville says pointing at Hogwarts as we approach the big castle. 

Finally, all eyes are off me and we start to gather our things as to be able to get off the carriage as soon as we can in order to get into the school as fast as possible. When we got off the carriage, we saw Fred and George waiting at the entrance. Fred waved to us and then our eyes met and he smiled to see the sweater wrapped in my arms. 

"Is that the one that fancies her?" Luna whispers to Hermione pointing at the slightly taller twin with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, that's Fred, the other one is George." Hermione whispers back. 

We run over to the twins and greet each other and introduce Luna. She smiles at them and greets them as well. 

"We should probably get going to the dorms, we can't be late for supper." I say, "I will see you guys soon, I will try to sneak over to the Gryffindor table as soon as I can." I walk over to one of my roommates and go to the common room with them. 

As soon as I enter the Hufflepuff common room, I am hit with a sweet scent of baby's breath and hints of chamomile and rosemary. I smile at the comforting scent and go to put my things down in my room. One of my roommates, Anabeth, was just entering and she gave me a warm smile.

"You're back!" she says excitedly. 

"I am. How was the rest of the semester without me?" I ask.

"Strange... I heard you and one of Cho's friends got into a fight on the way here." She answers.

"Uh yea, nothing too serious, she just said something about Cedric." 

"Oh my... well, way to stick up for yourself." she smiles and leaves the room already dressed in her robes. 

I quickly get dressed in my uniform and situate my hair. As I run down to the Great Hall, I see the red-head I was arguing with on the train. She stared me down as I approached her. 

"Can I help you Marietta?" I say looking at the girl. 

"You know, I am quite shocked at how well you managed yourself on the train. Usually when someone bad-mouths a friend of yours, they end up in the hospital wing somehow. And here you are, still. I get that your parents are close with Dumbledore and all, but you do not deserve to be here." the girl says now inching closer and closer to me. 

"I would watch your tongue." I warn her while balling up my fists. 

"And I would choose your next few words carefully, Lupin. Mummy and Daddy can't argue their way out of your expulsion this time." she snickers at her comment. 

"What was that Ms. Edgecombe?" A voice says from behind the girl. I look over to find Professer Sprout standing with her arms crossed. 

"N-nothing Professor Sprout." The girl got flustered and the teacher approached us. 

"You'd better get going to the Great Hall, I'm sure Professor Flitwick would be very disappointed in the tardiness of one of his students."

Marietta nodded and hurried away. 

"Ms. Lupin, you are lucky that I caught you two bickering in time, I wouldn't like for my star student to be expelled before their sixth year even started." she says to me with her arms crossed. "I heard what happened on the way here, and right you were to stick up for dear Cedric, I know how close you two were. Marietta had no place to tell you how to feel, but you have to understand where Cho is coming from..." She pats my shoulder and smiles sincerely at me. "Get going to the hall as well, dear." 

I thanked her and headed down to the hall where the candles lit up the room and the smell of food lingered in the air. I sat down next to Anabeth for a few minutes, and right before Dumbledore was about to speak, I suck over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione and Harry. 

"Good evening children! Now, we have two changes in staffing this year." Dumbledore started. "We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge."

My eyes trailed away from the Headmaster and onto a smaller woman dressed in an obnoxiously pink outfit. I raised an eyebrow at her choice of style, and then she let out an overly-sweet laugh. 

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck." Dumbledore finished. 

He continued to give the details about the school year, and my thoughts trailed off. I looked over to Ron who had the same look on his face that I had earlier when looking at our new professor. 

The lady cleared her throat and stood up. 

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge." Harry says, Hermione and I looked at him confused. 

"She's part of the Ministry?" I ask. 

Harry nodded in reply and Umbridge started to talk. 

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all of your bright, happy faced smiling up at me." 

I looked around and saw that, in fact, no one was remotely close to smiling at the woman who interrupted Dumbledore. 

"What a load of rubbish this is." I say to my friends. 

"I'm sure we are all going to be very good friends." she continues. 

"That's likely." Fred and George say from across the table. I giggle at their comment and try to muffle my laugh with my sleeve. 

The new professor shot us an angry look, which made me laugh harder, and then continued rambling on about the "new found friendships" and the "ministry approved regulations" she would be introducing to Hogwarts in order to uphold the safety of the school. The small lot of us just stared blankly at the woman and scoffed at her remarks. 

"Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." she says with a tightly kept smile and a squeaky titter. 

Applause was scattered through the room of students and Dumbledore looked at her with an empty smile. 

"What a load of waffle." Ron says. 

"What's it mean?" Harry asks.

"Magic is forbidden in the corridors..." Dumbledore's voice echoes.

"It means the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts." I say with a disappointed tone. 

A/N: This chapter had a bigger opportunity for quotes from the movie than the past chapters, but I still managed to add some extra scenes just because I didn't want to completely steal the movie. This will do it no justice obviously but I am glad to share this with you all. Thank you for sticking around! There are better chapters to come I promise! 

We are slowly getting to see some small sparks between you and Fred though 🤭 I promise, it only gets better from here! :) Thank you all so much!


End file.
